A Night of Passion
by blazerules34
Summary: Tessa and Jem's first time together since Jem has left the Brothers.


Jem didn't think either of them planned for it to happen like this.

The day had been a pleasant one, the two of them roaming around together in New York City, before retiring to Tessa's apartment when the sun went down. The evening had progressed from there, the couple making a small dinner together and sitting down to eat. Jem didn't help all that much; his knowledge of how things such as ovens and microwaves worked was still rather poor, but he tried.

After dinner, Tessa had cleaned up the kitchen with his assistance, and they sat down on the small couch.

Not feeling all that tired, nor particularly captivated by the show on the television, Jem kissed her cheek softly, and when Tessa smiled at him, her gray eyes shining playfully, he did it again. Lower this time.

Her hands slid up to cup his cheeks, and she closed her eyes and pressed her lips gently to his.

He would never get used to this, the feel of her lips on his. They had only kissed a couple of times, and even though the time was different, he still felt that hesitation on kissing her. Proprietary was definitely not as strict today as it was in the 1800s, and while he could definitely appreciate that, it was still a little strange.

Tessa bit softly on his lower lip, and Jem groaned softly, his cheeks stained a pale pink. Tessa pulled away, eyed him with an amused expression, a slight smirk set on her pretty, pink lips. Jem blushing wasn't new, but the sound she had produced from him was, and both of them knew it.

"I...I am sorry," He ducked his head, the burning in his cheeks only increasing. He heard her soft sigh, felt her warm arm wrap around his back, felt her press her cheek against his shoulder. "I have not been like this in my entire life."

"We had that one night together." Tessa murmured and both of them briefly became lost in the one night they truly shared tonight, marred by the memory of his drugs. "That was a night...I would have done anything for you." Her voice was quiet, a promise, and Jem lifted his head up, to look at her. They both knew that the other would always do anything for the other, but he caught the meaning in what she said.

"I would have, too." His voice matched Tessa's, quiet and soft. Tessa's expression softened, but then she straightened, grabbing both of Jem's hands in hers, playing with his long fingers. So suited to playing an instrument he hadn't touched since Will's death. Even now, the thoughts, both of Will and his violin, haunted him.

"Then let us make that night over," she suggested, intertwining their fingers, her cheeks stained a soft red now. Her eyes on his, he could see the gentleness in her gaze, but also a want for him, and he felt his own want rise up inside him.

"I would like that very much," he whispered, before leaning in and crashing his lips to hers, this kiss not gentle at all, but full of passion and desire. Tessa gasped lightly against his lips, and Jem felt a twinge of doubt. What if she had changed her mind? But not a second later, her lips began to move against his, her hands releasing his own. She winded her arms around his neck, interlocked her hands, and pulled his body flush against hers.

He shuddered against her. The interplay of tongue and teeth, her soft lips against his own, no, he would never get used to kissing Tessa. Their lips are soft against each other's, but there's a firm hardness behind it; the desire they have.

Barely aware of what he was doing, Jem's hands lock around her waist and he pulled her to be sitting on his lap, straddling it. His own boldness surprises him, but Tessa seemed pleased, her fingers running through his darkened hair. Feeling encouraged, he stood up, easily keeping his hold on her waist. Tessa wrapped her legs around his waist as soon as he stood, holding herself up as well, and he began a slow walk to the bed. He managed it only by memory, since his eyes were closed, his lips still against Tessa's.

Jem sat down on the edge of the bed, and Tessa pulled back, both of them panting for air. She gave him a playful smile, and carefully grabbed his shirt and lifted it over his head. As soon as it was off, however, her playfulness faded, and she grew serious. Her fingers were light, barely touching the planes of his stomach and chest, and he shivered again. Her eyes followed the path her fingers took, her bottom lip disappearing partially as she chewed on it.

She traced the edge of the faded _parabati_ rune, and her body trembled slightly. She raised her face to meet his, and smiles sadly. Will had been dead for so long that he was a distant memory, but one liable to bring the both of them pain. Jem reached one hand up and cupped her cheek in his hand, rubbed it softly with his thumb.

"He is with us, always." Jem whispered and her eyes brightened a little, her head nodding on its own accord. "And he knows that we love each other." This time, his was voice a little more unsure.

"I love you, Jem Carstairs," whispered Tessa, and she leaned over and pressed a soft kiss on the edge of his lips. He smiled, unable to help it; just one kiss, barely one, would forever brighten his day.

Tessa reached down, grabbing the hem of her own shirt, and pulled it smoothly over her head, tossing it off the bed behind them. Her lips quirked up at the sight of a blush on Jem's cheeks, grinning at the slightly awed look on his face. "Touch me," her voice was quiet, but firm. Slowly, hesitantly, Jem traced the outline of her stomach, and her eyes closed.

His eyes were wide, his hands travelled up her back, toyed with the clasp of the bra she was wearing. He had never, ever, seen a completely naked woman before. He had attended deaths and births, ceremony's for children receiving their first rune, and sick beds. But he had never done this.

Tessa nodded her head, giving him permission, and Jem attempted to undo it, and gave her a pleading, confused look when he discovered that he didn't know what he was doing.

"This used to be so much work with a chemise, stockings and corset, the dress in general," Tessa laughed gently, reaching behind her and neatly unclipping the bra, and shrugged the straps off. Jem's cheeks flushed red, and his eyes slowly travelled from her face, and down.

"May I?" The two words an awed whisper, and Tessa giggled, nodded her head once more.

Jem slowly cupped her breasts in his hands, and looked up as Tessa closed her eyes, relaxing a little more, untensed. Massaging them in his hands, he watched as she let out a soft sigh. Following his instincts, he ducked his head and kissed her collar bones, trailing soft kisses to the hollow of her throat, feeling her body react by shivering lightly.

Tessa gently pushed his hands away, biting her lip; her cheeks flushed an adorable pink. "I want you."

Those three words changed everything. "Then have me." Tessa smiled at his response, and carefully rolled off of him, tugged off his pants quickly, but slowing her movements. Jem bit his lip, red flooding his face and down his chest, as Tessa noticed the bulge in his boxers. He hadn't even noticed it before.

She looked at him, and her hand slowly slid forward, and she began to rub him.

He jumped in surprise at how it felt, and slowly lied down, his head on the pillows. His eyes closed, bursts of colors staining his eyelids, and he groaned lowly.

"Like this?" Tessa asked, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his chest softly. And, by the Angel, she was still touching him there.

"I need you." The words were rushed, and Tessa's eyes widened, hearing the urgency in his voice, and she let go, but before she could sit up, he pulled her to be laying on him, and swiftly rolled them over. Startled, Tessa let out a delighted laugh, grinning up at Jem, who grinned lightly back at her, before sitting up. Deftly, he spread her legs and sat down between them.

"May I?" He repeated the words from earlier, and she laughed again, nodding her head, lifted her hips up as Jem tugged her pants and then her underwear off. Blushing for the umpteenth time, he averted his eyes, and slid his own boxers off. Tessa wrapped her legs around his waist, pulled him as close as he could be, almost.

"I love you," Her voice was dreamy, looking up at him lovingly. "Okay? I love you."

His heart fluttered in his chest, and he smiled softly, bending down to press a kiss to her forehead softly. "I love you too, my Tessa. Are you ready for me?"

His words sent a shiver running through her, and she smiled back. "I'm ready, my Jem."

Biting his lip, slowly, he slid himself into her, looking down at her face. Her eyes closed, and she let out a soft sigh. When he stopped moving to let her adjust, she bucked her hips, impatient.

So Jem started moving, and he found that he couldn't stop. His hips brushed against hers, over and over again, endlessly it felt like. His eyes were closed, stars bursting. His body began to sweat, and he could feel the heat of her skin against his. Slowly, he laid his body against hers, felt their bodies move as one. He pressed his lips to hers in a sweet kiss.

Shortly after, stars burst behind his eyes, and pleasure like nothing ever before took over his body, caused him to shake and tremble, groans emerging from his parted lips. He was aware of Tessa's arms around him, holding him as he fell apart.

All too soon, the feeling fades, but his body felt all tingly and strangely satisfied. Carefully, he sat up, giving her a puzzled look as he became himself again. "You...you didn't..."

"Not yet," her smile was patient, kind. "I'll show you what to do now." Tessa instructed him on how to use his fingers, what motions to do, even when it was okay to add another finger. A quick and eager learner, Jem watched as he made a 'come-hither' motion inside her that caused her to grip onto the sheets like she had earlier, her flush travelling from her cheeks down to her chest.

"Jem!" Her moan was wonton, her body lifted itself off the bed, and he watched as she fell apart, kissed her chest as she lost herself.

Slowly, he removed his fingers from her, and carefully laid next to her, wrapping an arm around her. She nuzzled into his neck, and his eyes closed. Never before has he felt quite so alive and comfortable, lying next to his love. Before too long, he glanced over to look at her, and discovered that she fell asleep. Letting out a soft chuckle, Jem carefully grabbed the sheet and blanket and pulled them over the two of them.

Kissing the top of her head lovingly, he loses himself to sleep. It was one of the best night's rests he's ever had.


End file.
